<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s An Apple Pie Life by ItsJustMe13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549407">It’s An Apple Pie Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMe13/pseuds/ItsJustMe13'>ItsJustMe13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Dean’s just being all sappy and is thinking about it), (that’s already happened), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Has Internalized Homophobia, Domestic Fluff, Enjoy!, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Husbands, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Pie?, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Supernatural series finale?????, he’s out and proud now, this is purely self indulgent, who’s she?????</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMe13/pseuds/ItsJustMe13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s happy. Like really, really happy, for the first time in a long time. How could he not be, when he gets to wake up next to the man he loves most in the world every day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s An Apple Pie Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello beautiful person!<br/>I hope you’re having a wonderful day, and that you enjoy this fic. </p>
<p>This is completely self indulgent fluff because for some reason they never released the series finale??????<br/>So I guess I have to make up my own ending ;)</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*beeeep*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>beeeep</em>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>beeeep</em>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em>beee</em>-*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean’s hand slaps the top of the alarm clock, shutting up the old piece of plastic. He groggily brings the same hand to his face and drags it over his jaw. The light stubble there tickles his palm, and he lets it fall heavily back onto his pillow.</p>
<p>With the room quiet again, Dean lets out a tired sigh, not really ready to start the morning yet, and trains his eyes on the ceiling. Staring at the blankness, he remembers the plan for the day: he’s gonna get to see Sammy. They have a weekly dinner schedule now, and it’s Cas and his turn to host. Since Sam and Eileen moved out of the bunker, the four of them (plus Jack on occasion, when he’s not too busy doing ‘God Things’) have been sure to make plans to see one another. Honestly, it’s been good getting a break from Sammy after all 15 fucking years on the road, but he’s still his brother. And Dean would never admit it out loud, but he kinda misses it sometimes. But that’s why they do these dinners.</p>
<p><em>Great</em>, he muses, <em>I gotta tryn’ make somthin’ without any meat.</em></p>
<p>Really, Dean knows he doesn’t mind. He’s enjoyed being able to cook recently. He always had, but fighting in a war against God didn’t really leave time to make gourmet meals. It was more of a perfect circumstance for greasy burgers and fries that were going to catch up with him sooner or later. But now that Chuck’s no longer an issue he has all the time he wants to make all the food he wants. So really, he doesn’t mind having to create something meat-less for Sammy. Even though he <em>is</em> the meat man. Maybe he’ll make some veggie lasagna, with some apple pie for after. Yeah, that sounds good.</p>
<p>Decision made, he turns his head to the side, taking in the sleeping, snoring man next to him. Cas never seems to wake up from the alarm. It always takes a little extra effort on Dean’s part to get him up and outta bed. Which is funny because Dean always thought he was the least “morning person” a person could be. Regardless, it takes both of them about 2 cups of coffee before they’re even remotely ready for the day. And even then they’re both a little grumpy until around lunchtime. It’s a flaw, Dean assumes, but it’s a minor one at that. And Dean knows he loves Cas even more because of it.</p>
<p>And, <em>damn</em>, does Dean love Cas. Deep down, he knew he always felt something more toward the other man. It was the tug in his gut whenever Cas put his hand on his shoulder, and it was the wrench in his heart whenever he thought he lost him. And the way it felt like without Cas, really, he didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He knew there was something else, but that scared the <em>shit</em> out of Dean. So for years he bottled it down with booze and pretty women. He packed away part of what made him whole. But as is the nature of feelings, they can only be repressed for so long until they start to bust at the seams, and spill out everywhere.</p>
<p>So it didn’t take long after Cas admitted his love for Dean (and be dragged into the Empty) for Dean to be forced to accept the truth that he’d denied himself for so long. So right after they’d beat Chuck, Dean had Jack send him to the Empty to save the son of a bitch. It had been so, so dark, and Dean searched for hours, but eventually he found Cas and raised him from oblivion. And, of course, they danced around the elephant in the room for a few weeks. Life went on for them as it had before Dean’s whole world fell apart, the only difference being this time it took a little extra effort to ignore the tension bubbling around them. They still talked, laughed, and just reveled in each other’s company, but there was always the underlying weight of both words unsaid and those spoken.</p>
<p>Eventually, it was just too much, and all of Dean’s walls crumbled to the ground.</p>
<p>It had been a normal night. Sam was off somewhere in the bunker, doing research Dean assumed, and he and Cas were sitting in the war room like they had done a million times before. They’d been quiet, just enjoying the calm of one another while sipping whiskey. Dean was just savoring the warm feeling the gold nectar left in his mouth when Cas decided to unknowingly take an axe to his emotional barricades.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas started, as he moved to stand, leaning against the war table, “Why did you save me from the Empty?”</p>
<p>Dean almost choked on his alcohol.</p>
<p>“What?” He asked, even though he knew perfectly well what Cas had said.</p>
<p>Cas squinted at Dean with that confused, focused head tilt that made Dean’s stomach quiver, and repeated his question.</p>
<p>“I said, why did you save me from the Empty?”</p>
<p>Dean looked at his glass and then at the wall in front of him, appalled, and caught <em>completely</em> off guard. It’s not like he hadn’t saved Cas a thousand times before, and vise versa. It’s not like Cas was his best friend or anything. But Dean knew Cas was asking because he thought that Dean wouldn’t <em>want</em> to save him. That, after he unloaded years worth of building feelings and love, Dean would want nothing to do with him. And that made his heart crack a little bit. But it also kinda pissed him off. Because Cas was his best friend, his family, and if he thought Dean would just leave him out to dry because of something he said, maybe he needed a new best friend.</p>
<p>But really, Dean knew the answer the second Cas had asked his question, but had swallowed it back immediately. Because Cas was <em>Cas</em>. There was no replacing him, even if he tried. So he considered replying with the usual ‘because we’re family’, or ‘because I need you buddy’, and was in the process of deciding to go with the later when the words just slipped out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Because I love you, damnit!”</p>
<p>It took Dean a second to register what he’d just said, what he’d just admitted to. But when he did, he felt his face grow hot in mortification. His eyes went wide as he averted Cas’s gaze and stared at the wall with so much intensity it was as if he was trying to move it. Strangely, he felt a little lighter. He downed the rest of his whiskey and placed his glass on the table, moving his eyes towards the ground.</p>
<p>“What?” Cas questioned, so quiet Dean wasn’t sure he’d even said anything at first.</p>
<p>But then Dean finally moved his focus to Cas, and saw how his squint had gone soft, and his mouth was parted in surprise. And, if he looked closely enough, Dean swore he saw a hint of a smile. And maybe it was that small boost of confidence, or maybe it was the whiskey, but Dean stood up to face Cas.</p>
<p>“Of course I love you, you son of a bitch,” Dean said, but there was no menace behind his words. Only freedom. Only love.</p>
<p>And when Dean saw Cas’s eyes light up, for sure this time, he closed the space between them, and pressed their lips together. It was chaste at first, and timid. Dean’s heart was racing and he knew he was more scared than he’d ever been on a hunt. But then Cas smiled fully, and Dean, damnit, he started laughing. It bubbled up from his chest and spilled out of his mouth in infectious bursts. After a moment of confusion, Cas started laughing right along with him. Dean wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, and with a smile that crinkled the skin around his eyes, he kissed Cas like it was the end of the world.</p>
<p>And that eventually led to where they are now. Sharing a bed, a last name, and a heart. And so here Dean is, taking in Castiel, admiring him, adoring him even as a steady trickle of drool makes its way down his chin (which Dean makes a mental note to tease him about later), and for once in his life, Dean feels at peace. He feels like he belongs. And damn, does that feel good.</p>
<p>A few more minutes pass before Cas starts to stir. He slowly blinks his heavy eyelids open to find his husband staring at him with a warm smile dancing on his lips.</p>
<p>“Hello Dean.” Cas says, voice gravely with sleep. He returns Dean’s smile, his eyes focusing on the freckled face in front of him.</p>
<p>Grin growing wider, Dean replies with a gentle kiss on the forehead. Cas hums at the touch, and Dean moves his lips down to his husband’s cheek. He then tilts his head and catches Cas’s lips in his own, bringing his hand to his face and smiling into the soft kiss. Breaking it after a moment, Dean rests his forehead against Cas’s, and they just lay there in content silence for a while. Dean thinks he could spend eternities in moments like these.</p>
<p>“Hey Cas.” He replies quietly, and Dean knows he sounds stupid in love. But honestly, he doesn’t hate it. In fact, he thinks he kinda loves it. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. </p>
<p>Still not really ready to start the day, Dean gives Cas a final peck on the cheek, and slides out of bed.</p>
<p>He thinks he’s gonna go start on that apple pie now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed!<br/>If you did, feel free to leave comments/kudos, as that’d really make my day. </p>
<p>Be sure to stay safe, and take care of yourself!💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>